The subject invention relates to a device and method for collection, transport, storage, processing (e.g., separation of cells from serum), and compatibility with laboratory analysis of a biological sample obtained from a living organism. In particular, the subject invention relates to a device and method used in the analysis of a biological component in a dried blood or urine sample obtained from an animal.
In laboratory and clinical settings, it is often necessary to take, contain, transport, and store biological samples, such as blood or blood products, for purposes of analysis of various components in the sample. The analysis of biological fluids to confirm the levels or concentrations of various components contained therewithin is an accepted clinical practice for the determination of proper functioning of various biological systems. Liquid sample collection, handling, transport, and storage, which is the conventional approach, has many problems associated with it including: (1) the risk of container breakage or leakage which causes loss of sample and the danger of infection; (2) sample instability during shipment and storage; (3) refusal of transport carriers to accept liquid biohazardous shipments; and (4) collection of more sample than is necessary for testing, to ensure quantities compatible with common laboratory methods of serum or plasma preparation and subsequent analysis.
To overcome these problems, in one approach, a biological sample, e.g., a drop or two of whole blood, has been collected on filter paper and dried prior to transport. These dried blood spot samples are mailable and are accepted by all common carriers. Despite the improved handling of dry samples, however, analysis of certain dissolved blood components is not currently possible from a whole blood sample unless the red blood cells are first separated from the blood plasma or serum. The most conventional manner of separating serum or plasma from blood cells is by centrifugation.
In the case of certain blood component determinations, the handling of the blood samples can also be a critical part of the ultimate accuracy of measurement in the sample. Therefore, even when a blood sample is removed from the body, the concentration of the component within a liquid blood sample can change over time. Dried blood spots have the advantage of helping to preserve certain components for later analysis.
There is currently a need for a simple, yet accurate device for collection, transport, preparation, and storage of a dried blood plasma or serum sample from whole blood, for subsequent extraction and analysis of components in the dried plasma or serum sample. Testing in the laboratory affords more sophisticated equipment, highly trained personnel, professional quality control, and cost effective solutions.